


United

by Elayna



Series: The Detective and the Woobie 'Verse [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elayna/pseuds/Elayna
Summary: A family prepares to face a challenge together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago in my LJ, recently came across it, and thought all the woobie fics should be together.

"Honey, I'm home," John joked, as he walked into the house, surprised at the lack of noise. By this time of the evening, Rodney was usually in full-throttle cooking, knife loudly chopping vegetables often competing with classical music. It didn't take long to see what had caused the difference, Rodney and Timmy on the couch, Timmy's face buried in Rodney's broad chest, Rodney's arms holding him close. "Hey," John said softly, instantly concerned because something was clearly wrong. He sat on the edge of the couch by Timmy, resting one hand on his thin back. "What's wrong?" 

With a sniff, Timmy twisted around, wiping at his tear-stained face. "Hi, Uncle John."

Einstein gave a whine, rising from the floor by the fireplace, and trotting over to lay his head on John's knee. 

"Wash your face," Rodney said, letting his arms drop to the couch, freeing Timmy. 

"Okay, Dad," Timmy said, patting the top of Einstein's head and giving a brief hug to John before springing off the couch and heading upstairs.

The hug reassured John, but he felt a bit at sea, ruffling Einstein's fur as he waited for an explanation. 

"He was bullied at school." 

The thought of mean kids picking on Timmy made John grit his teeth and want to hit something, but he'd been trained as a detective to ask questions and get answers, to understand the situation before reacting. Timmy had mentioned kids being annoying to him before, but he'd seemed to shrug it off. He'd never cried. John wanted to know which kids and what they had done, but choose instead to say, "You seem calm." 

"Calm?" And no, Rodney wasn't calm, not by a long shot. "Because some obnoxious little brats think it's fun to mock Timothy for being intelligent, for being a responsible kid?" He stood, beginning to pace, one hand angrily gesturing. "I’m going to see his teacher and the principal tomorrow and I'm going to demand to talk to all those kids and their parents. This kind of behavior is simply intolerable in a public school. They will apologize to Timothy – sincerely apologize – and will never be allowed to talk to him less than politely ever again." 

"I want to go with you." 

Rodney paused, looking startled, then grateful. "You don't have to." 

"I want to. Einstein, lie down." John gave the dog a push toward his favorite sleeping spot and stood too, stepping toward Rodney, taking the liberty of placing one hand on his waist, tucking his thumb into one of Rodney's belt loops. 

"Yes, he's your child too," Rodney said, with the same pleased smile he gave whenever John affirmed his wish to be regarded as Timmy's second parent, and not just the guy who'd married Rodney. 

"There's still something else, isn't there?" 

Rodney linked their hands, squeezing John's tightly. "He comes to me, John. He trusts me." 

"Didn't you go to your dad?" John asked, a second before realizing the question was stupid. He wouldn't have gone to his father, not by the time he was Timmy's age. Though neither of them liked to discuss their childhoods, he had heard enough to know Rodney's hadn't been pleasant. 

The corners of Rodney's mouth downturned. "To be told that I should be a man and not a crybaby? That he expected better of me than to waste his time with my petty concerns? My father had no time for me or my problems, except to lecture me how I should be stronger." 

"Yeah." John's voice felt tight, as if the words didn't want to emerge. "Mine was a lot like that too." 

Rodney's blue eyes were soft with a kind of proud vulnerability. "If I've done nothing else as a parent, I haven't repeated that mistake." 

"You've done a lot as a parent, Rodney. You're a great dad." 

"Dad?" Timmy had returned, face newly scrubbed. "Can we have dinner now?" 

"What about pizza?" John suggested. It seemed like a good night for Rodney to take a break from cooking. 

"Yes, this is definitely a pizza night." Rodney dug his car keys out of his pocket. "I'll drive." 

They didn't even discuss where, as they had a favorite pizza place, and preferred pizza options, plain pepperoni for Timmy, meat lovers combo for John and Rodney. Hopefully, one of the quiet booths at the back would be free, and they would share some breadsticks while waiting for their meals. 

John draped his arm over Rodney's shoulders as they left the house. Tonight they'd have dinner as a family, and tomorrow they'd defend their child, as parents should. 

~ the end ~


End file.
